


Untitled BFB x Pokemon Fanfic without a title, hence why the title is "Untitled BFB x Pokemon Fanfic"

by moneyz3



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneyz3/pseuds/moneyz3
Summary: A dysfunctional trio of friends/enemies embark on a Pokemon journey in the Galar region, home to rich wildlife and the Dynamax phenomenon, which allows for Pokemon to grow in size and even change in appearance depending on the species. (Also this is a humanized AU but I think that would be relatively obvious here)
Kudos: 2





	Untitled BFB x Pokemon Fanfic without a title, hence why the title is "Untitled BFB x Pokemon Fanfic"

**Author's Note:**

> Cancelling BFDI Reverse because I don't think it's very good. Planning to rewrite it at some point but for now it's dead

_ “Hello, everyone. Welcome to the world of Pokemon. The Galar region is quite beautiful, with a thriving nature. I prefer to enjoy it in silence, but that’s not important. The region is also home to gorgeous cities, and many fantastic Pokemon that we share our lives with. As you may know, our society thrives off…” The man releases a Skwovet from a Pokeball. “The mysterious creatures that are known as Pokemon. Pokemon live everywhere. In the ocean, in the sky, and even in cities. And those who choose to raise and train these Pokemon for battles against fellow citizens are known as Pokemon Trainers. Ah. I’ve gotten off track. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Announcer, and it’s a pleasure to be here. But that’s enough about me. Please turn your attention to Galar’s greatest Pokemon Trainer, the undefeated champion. It is time for Champion Firey’s exhibition match.” _

_ Smoke rises from the center of the stadium. When the smoke dissipates, Firey stands in the center of the stadium with a confident grin on his face. His clothing is quite simple. Just an orange, red, and yellow hood and blue jeans. Brown hair. The man throws his arm in the air and looks down, striking a pose. The crowd watching him cheers loudly. _

_ Another man faces Firey. He wears a stylized orange jacket and black sweatpants. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and wears a cocky grin on his face. A Duraludon stands beside him. “Exhibition match? Normal match? Who cares?! Right here, right now, I’m gonna smash your record to pieces!” _

_ “Yes, because you’ve obviously beat me before.” Firey releases his Charizard from a Pokeball. “Not a chance you’ll win this, Coiny! Charizard, Dynamax!” Firey’s Charizard grows tremendously in size and gains a new design as they gain more power. _

“Junior!”

Firey Jr fumbles with his phone before shutting it off. “What?!” He lies on his bed. His clothing is similar to Firey’s, but he wears a flame colored t-shirt instead of a hoodie.

Jr’s mother walks into his room. “Are you really not ready yet? You have to get your friends. Firey’s almost here!”

“I’m almost ready! I was just trying to watch a little bit of the match!” Firey Jr replies.

“I have it recording on the TV,” Firey Jr’s mom tells him. “You can watch it later when you get back. Besides, do you really want to miss your brother coming back?”

Firey Jr thinks for a moment. “I guess not.”

“That’s what I thought.” Junior’s mom pushes the boy out of his room and out of the house. “Here’s your bag!” Junior’s mom throws the bag on him, which sends him to the ground. His mom shuts the door.

Firey Jr shoves the bag off of himself. He stands up and brushes himself off. He picks up the bag and slings it over his shoulder. “Stupid bag…”

The boy trudges over to the neighboring town of Wedgehurst and knocks on a door. A larger boy opens the door. He wears a charcoal t-shirt with an open jacket covering part of the shirt. He also wears black shorts and gray sandals. His blond hair is tied into a bun. “What’s up, Bomby?” The two fist bump. 

“Excited!... Nervous kinda,” Bomby admits.

“Makes sense,” Firey Jr replies. “But I’m not! All of those fights and moves and Dynamax stuff looks awesome! I’m so pumped!”

“Yea. You’ve been saying that since… forever I think,” Bomby tells Firey Jr. “A long time.”

“It’s true though. That stuff is awesome,” Firey Jr responds. “Anyways, all we have to do now is meet up with Firey and then we can go and pick our starters!”

“But what about Naily?”

Firey Jr had been hoping for Naily to just be forgotten about. Junior hated her a lot. He found her annoying, with all the “nailed it” puns and cutesy talk. Well, he didn’t really hate her, per say. It’s complicated.  _ Act dumb. _ “Who’s Naily?”

“Junior, I’m not dumb,” Bomby replies. “Not always, at least.”

Firey Jr sighs. “Do we  _ really _ have to bring her?”

“Kinda. We said we would,” Bomby responds.

“I don’t remember saying that,” Firey Jr tells Bomby.

“Oh, did we no- wait I see! You’re lying again!” Bomby exclaims.

Firey Jr holds his hands up. “Ok. You caught me.”

“Knew it.” Bomby grins. “Let’s go get Naily.”

Firey Jr groans. “Fiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnne.”

Jr and Bomby walk down the short path of Route 1. “Mom always says to not walk through the tall grass when you don’t have any Pokemon with you.”

“That’s a good rule,” Bomby states. “You never want to get hurt.”

“A couple of years back, when Firey came home, he decided to walk through the tall grass without Pokemon because he was feeling confident in himself. He’s always like that, but whatever. When he got back to the house, he was covered in scratches and bruises and Wooloo wool stuck to his clothes,” Firey Jr recounts. “It was kinda funny, I guess, but not really. I sometimes wonder how he’s the champion when he’s a massive idiot.”

“And the time he showed up to my house when you and Naily were over. He tripped and hit his head on the kitchen table,” Bomby replies. “That was funny.”

“Or the time that he- ACK!” Firey Jr tumbles over the gate that leads to the Slumbering Weald.

“Wow. It seems that you and your brother have something in common,” Bomby laughs.

“Shut up.” Firey Jr stands up and hops back over the fence. “You know, it’s not too late to turn back.” Bomby walks up to the front door of Naily’s house. “H- hey!”

Bomby knocks on the door. No answer. Bomby knocks again. “Hello?”

“Just give me a sec!” 

Naily runs out of her house, holding a piece of paper. She nearly trips on herself, but catches herself before she falls.

“Wow. What a graceful entrance,” Firey Jr remarks sarcastically.

“Hey! That wasn’t an entrance! That was an… outrance!” Naily exclaims.

“That’s not even a word,” Firey Jr tells Naily.

“Whatever.” Naily readjusts the bag on her shoulder. She wears a black leather jacket and a black skirt. Her gray hair is braided into a sharp ponytail. “So we go pick our starters now, right?”

“FJ said that Firey was coming back to town,” Bomby says. “I guess we’ve got to meet up with him, or something.”

“Only reason I’ll go with you two is because of the fact that Firey brings some pretty good gifts,” Naily replies.

The three walk down the Postwick hill and notice a large crowd forming at the train station in Wedgehurst. The trio quickly make their way to Wedgehurst.

Firey strikes his signature pose and the small crowd cheers him on. 

“Oh, wow, Firey! It’s so awesome you come here out of all places!”

“You’re correct. I am awesome,” Firey replies.

“That Charizard of your’s is practically unbeatable!”

“That’s also right. No one can beat me. That’s a fact,” Firey says. He stands in silence for a few moments. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t try! Train your Pokemon! Make them strong! And then you can battle me one day! I would say that’s already a large honor.”

“Definitely tried to save himself there,” Naily mutters. The crowd doesn’t seem bothered by Firey’s remarks. “And it seems to have worked.”

“Was he always this arrogant?” Bomby asks.

“Yes.” Firey Jr waves a hand in the air to get his brother’s attention. Firey notices.

“Yes, yes! It was lovely meeting all of you but I have to tend to some important business!” Firey exclaims.

“A- ah! Wait!” A boy holds up a photo of Firey.

Firey smirks. “Well, there’s always a reason I carry a Sharpie around.” Firey takes out a black Sharpie and signs the photo. “There you go!” The boy holds up the photo with a wide smile on his face. Firey steps out of the way from the crowd and walks up Junior, Bomby, and Naily. “What’s up, FJ and… the other two?”

“Nothing much, Firey Jr Sr,” Naily replies.

“Hey. I’m not very good at names, but I am good at gifts,” Firey tells the three. “Let’s go back to my house, yea?”

“But I thought we were going to go pick our starters?” Bomby mumbles.

Firey puts his hand on Bomby’s head. “Patience, Naily. Patience.”

“I’m Bomby.”

“Whatever,” Firey responds. “Are we going or not?”   
  
“Yea, we can g-”

“I’ve got a better idea! Let’s race!” Firey starts running to his house.

“Your brother acts like a child,” Naily tells Firey Jr.

“You act like a child,” Firey Jr replies.

“Wow. What an amazing comeback,” Naily says sarcastically.

The trio walk over to Firey Jr’s house. Firey stands at the battle station with his hands on hips. “Wow. You guys are slow.”

“Or maybe you’re just fast,” Junior replies.

“I am fast!” Firey exclaims. “I was, like, fastest in my class. Only behind Needy- HNGH!”

The three stand in silence. “What?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Firey pulls a banana out of his pocket and throws it at Bomby. “Here’s your thing.”

Bomby catches the banana and immediately starts unpeeling it. “Yes thank you thank you!”

Firey walks up to Naily and puts a necklace in her hand. The necklace has a large hole in it, and the right side of the hole is a spike, which makes the design resemble a nail. “Didn’t really know what to get you, but I found this necklace at a store. Put a rock in it to cover the hole, or something.”

Naily looks at the necklace for a second before putting it on her. “This looks nice.”

Firey pulls out a Pokeball and hands it to Firey Jr. “And this is for you.”

Firey Jr looks at the Pokeball and presses the release button. The Pokeball releases a Charmander.

Naily gasps. “What?! No fair!” 

Firey Jr laughs at Naily. “Sucks for you!”

“Yes, yes. I hope you enjoy your gifts, you three. Now, I must take my leave. To my bed,” Firey tells the three.

“But what about the starters?! We’re all supposed to be starting today!” Bomby exclaims.

“Ohhhhh yea. I knew I was forgetting about something!” Firey replies. “Yea. I guess I’ve got to bring you to the professor’s place.”

“You mean the bossy ball?” Firey Jr asks.

“Yes, the bozo brain bossy ball,” Firey replies. 

“Ugh. I hate her,” Naily groans. “She always gets onto us about the smallest things.”

“Well, maybe there’s something wrong with your attitude,” Firey laughs. He leans to whisper to her. “I agree. Don’t tell her that though.”

Firey walks the trio down Route 1, through Postwick, and into Route 2. 

“I really thought these routes were shorter,” Firey Jr mumbles.

Bomby takes a bite out of his banana. “True.”

“Hold it.” Firey stops the three. “I saw something.” Silence. A Rookidee pokes its head out of the grass.

Naily takes out her piece of paper. “Rookiedee evolves into Corviknight, yea? Corviknights are so cool! Cool as Ice Cube!” She shows off her piece of paper, which happens to be a poster of a Corviknight.

“Stealing Ringy’s catchphrase now?” Firey Jr asks.

“Well, someone has to be her. She couldn’t come with us,” Naily replies.

“Fair point,” Firey Jr responds. He releases his Charmander. “Let me do this one!”

“Fine.” Firey steps out of the way.

FJ’s Charmander approaches the Rookidee. The two Pokemon get into battle stance. “Use Ember!”

“Char!” The fire Pokemon fires an ember at the Rookidee. The ember collides with Rookidee which damages it. Junior smirks.

“Dee!” The Rookiedee uses Peck on the opposing Charmander.

“You gotta learn to dodge, FJ,” Firey tells him. “It makes this stuff way easier.”

“Alright! Charmander! Use Scratch!” The Charmander scratches the opposing Rookidee. The Rookidee goes in for another Peck. “Now, dodge!” The Charmander jumps out of the way before the Rookidee can hit it.

  
“Is it just me, or is it more exciting on TV?” Naily asks Bomby. Bomby shrugs in response.

Firey Jr’s grin grows larger. “We’re almost done here! Use Scratch!... Again.” The Charmander scratches the Rookidee once more, which knocks it out. “Awesome!”

Firey claps. “You’ve got some potential. No way you can beat me though!”

“Yea ok whatever.” Firey Jr brings his Charmander back to the Pokeball. 

“Onward! To pick the starters!” Firey exclaims. He runs up ahead of the trio.

Naily stuffs her hands into her jacket pockets. “Yea. I’m getting kinda impatient as well. Let’s get this over with.”

The three follow behind Firey and they reach the professor’s house. Firey is already talking to the professor.

“Firey. I’m kind of busy right now. I’m in the middle of some groundbreaking research!” the professor exclaims. “This stuff could change the region as we know it!”

“Sounds lame,” Firey responds.

“Grr.” The professor notices Firey Jr, Bomby, and Naily. “Oh right. You three. I assume you already know, but I’m Golf Ball.” She wears a white lab coat and gray pants. Her gray hair is short and she also wears glasses. “I’ve heard that you three are starting your adventure, yes? That would be weight off my shoulders. Not having to deal with you troublemakers sounds like a blessing.”

“Come on, GB. They’re not troublemakers. They’re just having a little fun!” Firey exclaims. “Not like you’ve ever had fun though. You always just sat inside and read books.”

A man wearing a white lab coat and gray khaki pants runs up to the five. His hair is a lime green, and he has a small bit of stubble hair on his chin. “Ok, GB! I got those Pokemon you wanted me to look for!”

“Great!” Golf Ball replies. “I’d love to get these people away from here as soon as possible!”

“Rude.” Firey Jr crosses his arms.

“Ah, I guess I should introduce myself to you three. I’m Tennis Ball and I’m GB’s assistant over here,” Tennis Ball introduces themselves. “I’ve been hearing all about you three from Firey. He’s been blowing up my phone about how he’s excited about new challengers. Metaphorically, of course.”

“I’ve got to finish up this research. TB, come back inside when you’re done with these ones,” Golf Ball tells Tennis Ball.

“Got it!” Golf Ball walks into her home. “Anyways, to begin your journey, you must pick-”

“‘A starter Pokemon to accompany you on your journey,’” Naily finishes. “I’ve heard that a bajillion times from my dad when he’s telling stories about his journey. Just get on with it.”

“Fine.” Tennis Ball opens up the briefcase he was carrying, which contains three Pokeballs. He releases the Pokemon from inside the Pokeballs. “Now, you just pick one and you’ll basically be ready to go!”


End file.
